Gangue Shoulder Ação
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Um começo alternativo para o desenho. E se a fundação Starlight também acolhesse garotos? A Gangue Shoulder é de minha autoria, todos os direitos reservados.
1. Primeira Ação

**Parte 1: Primeira Ação**

* * *

"Nossa. Melhor ir pra casa. Papai e as garotas devem estar preocupadas."

Seguindo com a multidão típica de Los Angeles, onde já era um desafio conseguir um pé à frente sem acertar ninguém, Jerrica regressava para seu lar depois de cumprir alguns trabalhos para seu pai, que estava nesse últimos dias meio debilitado de cansaço, mesmo afirmando estar bem.

Perdida em pensamentos, Jerrica notou meio tarde quando um garoto passou correndo ao seu lado, puxando-lhe a bolsa. "Ei. Me devolve isso."

Mas o ladrão mal deu 10 passos quando alguém pulou sobre ele e o jogou ao chão, enquanto mais três meninos seguiram pro local.

Um deles, com aspecto japonês e trajando um macacão jeans com um tipo de cinto de ferramentas, lhe arrancou a bolsa, ao passo que os outros dois, um de cabelo castanho parecendo mais alto e usando uma jaqueta larga e o um afro-americano de roupas coloridas e cabelo rastafari, o socavam, incapaz de fugir pelo garoto de traços chineses e trajes folgados com amarras nos pulsos e tornozelos que o prendia.

Pouco depois, o ladrão foi solto. O mais alto lhe falou: "Que te sirva de lição pra não roubar mais por aqui. Agora vaza." E sem pensar, o garoto fugiu a toda. Jerrica foi pra perto deles e o menino japonês lhe estendeu a bolsa. "Aqui, moça. Pode ver que tá tudo aí." Jerrica a pegou. "Obrigada, meninos. Muito gentil de vocês."

"Não por isso. Aqui é nossa área e não queremos trombadinhas onde trabalhamos honestamente." Falou o de jaqueta larga.

Jerrica viu o como aqueles meninos mostravam-se gentis e de boa índole. "Posso agradecer lhes pagando um lanche?"

"Claro. Nunca recusamos uma boca livre." Disse o garoto afro, levando uma cotovelada do japonês.

"Ei, RAP. Tenha modos, tá bom?" "Ai. Foi mal, TOY. Desculpa, moça."

"Não tem nada. Vamos então."

* * *

"Então, você são um...tipo de gangue?" O garoto de jaqueta comia um sanduíche interrompeu a refeição pra falar.

"Pode se dizer assim, mas fazemos trabalhos construtivos." "BOX falou tudo. Fazemos o que nos vem à mão, como levar compras, acompanhar idosos, passear com animais, qualquer coisa que dê pra faturar uns trocados. Damos sorte por ter gente que nos arruma um lugar pra passar a noite." "Disse bem, MÃO. Temos pouco lucro, mas é honesto."

"Quer dizer que...vivem na rua? E suas famílias?" Os 4 garotos se entreolharam por um instante. BOX se virou pra Jerrica.

"O que se dá é que...nós já somos uma família. Tínhamos mais, mas aconteceu um negócio triste." Jerrica ouvia BOX atenta, sentindo uma pequena angústia.

"Em outra região da cidade, tínhamos um grupo bem maior, todo formado por crianças de rua. Trabalhávamos como fazíamos agora: ajudando quem precisava em troca de uma dinheiro, abrigo ou comida. Nosso ofício era tão bom que até conseguimos da comunidade um lugar pra viver, um depósito reformado. Pequeno, mas acolhedor."

"Nunca nos envolvemos em coisas ilegais como tráfico ou roubos." Seguiu RAP, fazendo uma pausa do refrigerante. "Claro que toda família tem sua ovelha negra. No caso, foi um dos nossos a propor que entrássemos no ramo de drogas pra ganhar mais dinheiro. Claro que isso era uma fria e mandamos ele esquecer. Ele insistiu e certa vez voltou para casa com muito dinheiro, que ele falou ter sido fruto de drogas. Sem pensar, o expulsamos."

Para Jerrica, tal ação daqueles meninos a impressionava. Mesmo com poucos recursos, mantinham uma conduta integra e honrada. MÃO seguiu com a história.

"Uns dias depois, quando voltávamos de umas compras, vimos nosso depósito cercado pela polícia. Todo nosso grupo foi tirado de lá algemado. Ouvimos alguns tiras dizendo que tinham encontrado drogas escondidas nos fundos. Era óbvio o que tinha acontecido." Foi então que TOY assumiu a conversa.

"Vimos que alguns tentaram fugir. Um era nosso líder DOG, mas acabou sendo agarrado; e também teve o DNA, mas não conseguimos saber o que houve com ele. Sem poder fazer nada, tivemos que fugir. Nos mudamos pra este lado da cidade onde não nos conheciam. Ainda que tudo tenha acontecido daquele jeito, decidimos não deixar isso nos abater."

"Vocês são ótimos garotos, mas esses nomes que usam...são apelidos, certo? Se importariam de..." Uma pausa pensativa. "Prometo que não vão se encrencar."

"Tá bom. Sou Brian Oxford, especialista em mágicas com caixas. Aceite de cortesia." BOX tirou da caixa em suas costas um buquê de flores para Jerrica, que aceitou.

"Sou Marvin Ozang, trabalho manuais. Sempre de mão cheia."

"Eu sou Richard Apple, dançarino. Dança é minha vida e seja lá qual for, eu curto e me mexo ao ritmo."

"Meu nome é Toha Yazawa. Tenho uma grande aptidão com brinquedos. É meu talento."

BOX prosseguiu: "Nosso líder, DOG, vulgo Douglas Ganther, era um ótimo adestrador de cães. Era como se falasse a língua deles e o DNA, muito talentoso com engenharia genética e biologia, se chamava Denzel Nataniel."

"Sinto que tenham passado por tudo isso. Conheço umas pessoas que talvez possam ajudá-los se quiserem."

"Agradecido, srta. Jerrica, mas sabemos nos virar. De todo jeito, obrigado pelo lanche." "Não por isso, BOX. Preciso ir e aqui, mais um pouco pra outro lanche depois."

Jerrica saiu da lanchonete com BOX, MÃO e TOY lhe dando um aceno enquanto entrava no ônibus. Após a partida, RAP saiu às pressas do estabelecimento, quase atropelando sua turma.

"Ei, cara. Que foi? Vai tirar alguém da forca?" "Foi mal, MÃO, mas cadê a Jerrica?"

"Já foi. Acabou de sair de ônibus. Por que?" "É por que..." RAP estendeu sua mão para mostrar uma carteira.

"Ei, RAP. Isso é o que penso que é?" "Pode apostar seu abracadabra nisso, irmão. Achei caído no balcão quando fui pegar um doce."

"Cacildada. Ela deve ter deixado cair quando foi pagar a conta." Afirmou TOY. BOX disse firme.

"Tem alguma identificação ou endereço?" "Vou ver." E abrindo, achou uma identidade com o nome de Jerrica e seu endereço: rua Smitheville, 105, além de uma boa quantia de dinheiro, bem mais do que eles pensavam conseguir numa semana e portanto, sabiam o que tinham de fazer.

* * *

"É aqui o lugar." Disse BOX, apontando pra uma casa de estilo antigo com varanda, tendo uma árvore com uma casa em cima ao lado.

Se dirigindo a varanda, viram um aviso na porta: ENTRE SEM BATER. "Bem, se diz pra entrar, entramos." Falou RAP.

Dentro da casa, cada um seguia o outro passo-a-passo, como num filme de mistério com BOX na liderança. "Senhorita Jerrica? Está em casa? Senhorita?"

"Não devíamos estar aqui. Pode dar roubada." Comentou TOY com certa preocupação. BOX olhou para o amigo.

"Pode ter razão, amigo. Vamos deixar isto aqui neste quarto e..." Mas quando abriu o quarto escolhido, havia várias meninas, com idade entre 10 e 14, dentro dele e algumas aparentemente se trocando. Elas todas olharam pros garotos, que não saiam como reagir naquele momento. Só MÃO se manifestou.

"Ferrou."

"Diga de novo."

"Com gosto, TOY. Ferrou."

Continua...

* * *

**Qual destino aguarda nossos heróis por esse pequeno...incidente? Esperem e verão. **


	2. Fuga e Luta

**Parte 2: Fuga e Luta**

* * *

"PEGUEM ELES."

Na hora, as meninas armadas com tudo que acharam foram a caça dos garotos, que deram no pé rapidinho. MÃO tentou subir a escada do corredor, mas TOY o deteve.

"Não vai por aí. Nunca viu filmes de terror? Subir escadas é pedir pra perder."

"Ah, é. Esqueci, ainda que não seja filme de terror, isso vale pra tudo." RAP já quis falar.

"Menos papo, mais corrida."

Fugindo para fora. a Gangue Shoulder correu pros fundos da casa, seguido das meninas, mas infelizmente se viram cercados pela frente e atrás. 12 meninas armadas com tacos de baseball e outras coisas. Lela foi quem falou primeiro.

"Tá legal, seus moleques. Vão aprender a não invadir casas alheias e não espiar garotas se trocando."

"Por favor. Não tínhamos intenção de invadir. Estamos procurando Jerrica Benton, só isso." BOX disse em resposta, mas Nancy deu de ombros.

"Ah, até parece. Tão pensando que somos ingênuas, é?" "Disse bem, Nancy. Hora de dar uma lição nesses ladrões." "Mas, Becky. Talvez estejam falando a verdade. Não é melhor esperar a Jerrica chegar pra ela confiar?" Becky olhou para a menina oriental. "Ba Nee. Você, Joellen, Mariane e Terry fiquem pra trás. Nós damos cabo disso. Hora de pegar os ladrões, garotas."

"O que faremos, BOX? Acho que elas não vão querer escutar a voz da razão." "Se é assim, RAP, só nos resta enfrentá-las, mas sem feri-las. Hora de transformar."

Todos. "Certo. HORA DE TRANSFORMAR." De repente, uma aura de energia envolveu os quatro garotos.

"Narrador. Uma ajudinha, ok?"

Ok, BOX.

UNIFORMES SHOULDER, PREPARAR. UNIFORMES SHOULDER, PREPARAR. JUNTAR-SE À GANGUE SHOULDER. E na hora, joelheiras, cotoveleiras, luvas e óculos tipo visor se juntaram as vestimentas da gangue e quando a aura dissipou, os garotos estavam como que prontos para a luta que viria.

TODA A OPERAÇÃO CONCLUÍDA. GANGUE SHOULDER, AÇÃO.

"De onde veio essa voz, afinal?" "Não sei, Ashley, mas é melhor nos concentrarmos no que devemos fazer." "Entendido, Deidre."

MÃO Tratou de falar. "Qual o plano, turma?" "Dividir e conquistar, gente. Cada um pega 2 garotas, mas lembrem: não as machuquem."

E com esse ordem, BOX sacou uma esfera de sua manga e a jogou, criando uma cortina de fumaça e deixando as meninas sem ver nada por alguns segundos. Tão logo a cortina sumiu, a Gangue Shoulder sumiu junto.

"Ei. Eles sumiram. Pra onde foram?"

"Ali, Krissie. Aqueles arbustos se mexeram." Apontou Anne. E indo na direção apontada, as meninas avançaram pros arbustos. Lela propôs se dividirem em duplas pra não serem pegas.

* * *

Ashley e Deidre seguiam em silêncio com os bastões em posição. De um arbusto, saltou RAP em pose de dança, assustando-as.

"Quer nos pegar? Vai ver agora."

"Não queria briga, mas vão ter, embora seja a favor de evitar que pessoas se machuquem, como eu, por exemplo."

E com o taco acima da cabeça, Deidre avançou pra RAP, mas o jovem afro-americano desviava de cada golpe, usando uma junção de diversos estilos de dança, como capoeira, balé e tango.

"Que tá achando disso, guria? Chamo essa de Ginga na Ponta do Pé." Ashley tentou pegá-lo pelas costas, porém como que tivesse olhos atrás da cabeça, RAP deu uma abaixada ligeira, fazendo as duas loiras se esbarrarem e caírem nos arbustos.

"Isso dá por finalizado o ato 1."

* * *

Krissie e Anne haviam encurralado MÃO contra uma árvore.

"Acredite, rapaz, não quero te ferir, mas se sabe o que é melhor, nem tente levantar a mão." Advertiu Krissie.

"Se é o que querem, não vou levantar a mão, mas em lugar disso," Com um movimento bem súbito para o bolso, o garoto chinês apanhou um punhado de bolinhas e as tacou rapidamente ao chão. "vou baixar ela e vocês juntas." E antes de poderem pensar ou fazer algo, as meninas pisaram nas minúsculas bolinhas, escorregando e tombando. MÃO passou com cuidado pelo chão escorregadio.

"É sempre bom um trunfo à mão, não acham?"

* * *

"Ola ele ali. Vamos pegá-lo." Delaree cutucou Nancy ao ver a jaqueta de BOX em meio ao mato. Nisso que as duas, vindo de costas pra surpreendê-lo, pularam.

"TE PEGAMOS." Mas quando se deram conta, só haviam pego a jaqueta, ocupada por um boneco de pano de palco.

Subitamente, sentiram algo frio se fechando em seus pulsos que lhes apoiava os corpos no chão. Ao erguerem os braços, notaram um par de algemas nos pulsos. Faziam força pra abri-la, mas não conseguiam. BOX surgiu atrás de uma árvore e pegou sua jaqueta e o boneco.

"Um bom mágico sempre tem um truque reserva na cartola." Delaree parecia brava.

"Solta a gente." "Tão logo meus amigos neutralizem suas amigas e nos dê a chance de explicar." E saiu assoviando.

* * *

"Seus amigos ladrões podem ter vencido nossas amigas, mas você não escapa." Avisou Becky com o taco de baseball em posição e Lela bem à direita, segurando uma frigideira. TOY precisava agir e apesar de não ser tão bom lutador quanto seus colegas, sabia tirar proveito de seus talentos. Assim, sacou uma régua curva e uma linha do cinto, amarrando-os. Lela olhava descrente.

"Desculpa dizer, mas acha que isso vai te salvar de nós?"

"Numa palavra, sim." E jogando a régua contra Becky, a garota castanha escapou de longe, sem perceber a linha amarrada envolvendo seu bastão, que uma vez preso, foi puxado por TOY e novamente o lançou contra as pernas da dupla, cuja linha prendeu as meninas e jogou-as ao solo.

Atando bem o nó pra impedi-las de se erguer, o jovem japonês, em vez de se gabar, preferiu agir com simpatia.

"Foram boas, meninas, mas nunca subestimem um rapaz com um cinto de ferramentas, por mais insignificante que se possa parecer."

* * *

Um pouco depois, os quatro rapazes se reuniram.

"Tudo bem, turma?"

"Estamos, BOX. Foi difícil, mas tivemos sucesso. Acho que devíamos sair enquanto dá tempo."

"Apenas quando devolvermos a carteira pra srta. Jerrica, RAP. Faz parte do nosso código."

"Tá certo, irmão. Código é código, sem exceção. E então..." Mas antes do garoto dançarino poder terminar, viu algo que não parecia bom. TOY arriscou uma olhada. "Oh-oh. Me arrependi de ver."

As meninas agora soltas, exceto por Delaree e Nancy ainda algemadas, estavam juntas de novo e segurando pedaços de madeira e pedras. Deidre deu um passo à frente.

"Desta vez não fogem. Vão se arrepender de terem posto os pé aqui." A Gangue Shoulder viu o quanto as meninas pareciam determinadas e incapazes de argumentar. MÃO pareceu aflito.

"Ei, BOX. Creio que a situação está feia. Acha que seria a hora de..."

"Sei o pensa, meu amigo, mas acredito em só usar esse recurso no capítulo 3 ou 4. De modo que vamos ao plano B. Pronto, TOY?"

"Mais que pronto, chefe." E puxando a enorme mochila que levava desde o começo da história (que esqueci de citar no capítulo anterior), TOY a colocou no chão e abriu-a, onde dela vários pontos luminosos surgiam da escuridão.

"Eu, hein? O que vai sair daquela mochila?" Quis saber Ashley.

TOY olhou-a com certo orgulho e um sorriso. "Pessoal. Tá na hora de entrar em ação."

Continua...

* * *

**Quem for atento vai notar que quis ter uma participação mais ativa, inclusive falando com os personagens.**

**O que as meninas Starlight enfrentarão? Conseguirá a Gangue Shoulder explicar o ocorrido? Devolverão a carteira de Jerrica? **


	3. Os Brinquedos Contra-Atacam

**Parte 3: Os Brinquedos Contra-Atacam.**

* * *

De dentro da mochila, diversos seres saltaram dela, todos em posição de ataque.

O primeiro um mini-humanoide com 6 braços e uma aparência sinistra, lembrando uma mistura de Wolverine, Venom e Homem Aranha; ao lado dele estava uma criatura de 4 cabeças, estas de leão, bode, górgom e dragão, asas e uma longa cauda; tinha também uma espécie de aranha prateada com pinças de escorpião com várias serras e brocas no corpo; o quarto tinha o corpo como de um cofre apoiado numa roda e tentáculos cuja cabeça lembrava uma câmera de vídeo, tinha junto uma boneca japonesa vestida como uma gueixa e segurando um leque metálico; outra boneca junto dela vestia uma roupa de banho com equipamento de mergulho e armada com um arpão em forma de 4; e completando o grupo, um caminhãozinho tipo bigfoot cujos faróis piscavam como olhos. As meninas nunca tinham visto nada como isso.

"Que são essas coisas? Acham que podem nos machucar?" Perguntou Ashley. "Já vão saber. Narrador. Apresentação, por favor, ao estilo Digimon." "Está bem, TOY."

VENOLVERANHA - O mais feroz dos Super Brinquedos, mas em geral age como líder do grupo. Técnica: Garras Hexagonais;

QUIMEDERA - Criado com base na quimera mitológica, prefere pensar antes de agir. É o único voador do grupo. Técnicas: Feixe de Fogo e Nuvem Paralisante;

PERFURAMATRIX - Especialista em infiltração, não há barreira que não possa penetrar. Técnicas: Míssil Broca e Serras Gêmeas;

CASÂMERA - O menos combativo, agindo mais como espião e sistema de segurança com seu corpo de cofre e capacidade de gravação. Técnica: Grande Impacto;

KABUKINA - Super Brinquedo fêmea perita em luta corpo-a-corpo, mesmo contra adversários bem maiores. Técnica: Leque de Aço e Punho Voador;

SEREIMÉTICA - Adaptada para missões embaixo d`água, também faz uso de um computador matemático. Técnica: Laser da Hipotenusa e Torpedo Adjacente;

RODA MORTAL - Único Super Brinquedo montado como um carrinho de controle remoto capaz de andar em terrenos difíceis, tendo a maior força de toda a equipe. Técnicas: Ganchos de Atracação e Bomba Pneumática.

"E com isso, vocês conheceram o auge da tecnologia de brinquedos: Os Super Brinquedos Monster Man."

"Super Brinquedos Monster Man? Desculpa, mas isso não nos diz nada. Peguem eles, meninas."

Com essa ordem de Deidre, as garotas começaram a jogar pedras e madeiras nos garotos. No mesmo minuto, os Super Brinquedos agiram. Venolveranha foi o primeiro.

"Venolveranha. GARRAS HEXAGONAIS." E juntando as 6 garras e abrindo-as de dentro pra fora, 6 feixes de luzes cortantes surgiram, cortando as primeiras pedras e reduzindo-as a pó.

Quimedera atacou em seguida, se colocando na frente das madeiras. "FEIXE DE FOGO." E da cabeça de dragão, uma forte rajada de chamas apareceu e queimou os pedaços, não deixando mais que cinzas. As meninas ficaram abismadas.

"Eu acho que não são brinquedos comuns." Expressou Ba Nee. Krissie franziu o cenho.

"Entendo o por que de 'Super Brinquedos.'" Mas Deidre não se intimidou. Armada com seu taco de baseball, ela caiu pra tentar acertar Kabukina, que reagiu na hora.

"LEQUE DE AÇO." Num movimento veloz, a boneca japonesa jogou seu leque contra o taco, cortando-o bem no meio. A loira de boné não se abateu e pulou contra a boneca que, num movimento rápido retirou seu quimono revelando por baixo dele um traje ninja, contra-atacou com um golpe de judô, derrubando Deidre ao solo, como faria um personagem de desenho animado.

"Grande lance, Kabukina. É você na fita." Torcia RAP. "Ei, gatinhas. Viram o que só 3 dos nossos amiguinhos puderam fazer? Agora, vão nos dar um chance de falar ou..."

"O que está havendo? Podemos saber?" Perguntou Jerrica, que chegara naquela hora, acompanhada de seu pai Emmett e suas irmãs Shana, Aja e Kimber. Lela se mostrou aliviada.

"Jerrica. Graças da Deus que veio. Estamos com problemas. Acontece que aqueles ladrões aí..."

"Não somos ladrões, srta. Jerrica." Retrucou BOX. "Certamente nos reconhece." Foi que Jerrica olhou bem para os garotos e pôde recordar.

"Claro. Vocês são os meninos que me salvaram daquele assalto."

"Evidente, e por que estamos aqui? Em primeiro lugar, senhorita, procure sua carteira." Jerrica vasculhou dentro da bolsa e notou assustada a ausência da carteira. Visto isso, BOX se aproximou dela e fazendo uns gestos típicos dos mágico, fez a carteira da mulher loira aparecer.

"Isto lhe pertence, senhorita." "Oh. Muito obrigada. Mas onde..."

"A deixou na lanchonete caída no balcão." Falou MÃO chegando perto de seu líder. "Pode ver que tá tudo aí. Quando vimos que esqueceu, viemos aqui pra devolvê-la."

"Não acredita, Jerrica. É truque. Com certeza eles entraram na casa pra pegá-la e..."

"Não é truque, não, Becky. Perdi minha carteira quando fui pagar lanches pra eles por terem me ajudado. E vocês não deviam ter achado que eles eram ladrões. Podiam ter deixado eles se explicarem." As meninas meio que ficaram envergonhadas com sua atitude, mas BOX deu de ombros.

"Na moral, srta., não foi nada. Só estavam defendendo a casa. Por mim já esqueci tudo, e vocês, turma?" MÃO, RAP e TOY concordaram juntos.

Emmett entrou na conversa. "Bem, agora que tudo se esclareceu, que tal tomarmos um lanche? Meninos? Gostariam de nos fazer companhia?" BOX e a Gangue Shoulder aceitaram, enquanto TOY chamava os Super Brinquedos pra de volta à mochila. Todo o grupo entrou na casa.

* * *

"Que irado. Então vocês acolhem meninas órfãs?" Perguntou RAP ao pegar uma rosquinha com geleia.

"Exatamente, RAP. Desde que a mãe de Jerrica, Jacqui, era viva. Ela e nosso pai adotivo começaram comigo e Aja." Falou Shana degustando um chá.

"Eu pessoalmente tive certo receio de início, mas aos poucos pude indo me abrir e aceitar minha nova família." MÃO precisava concordar. Mesmo em meio a tantas diferenças, elas pareciam uma família, como ele e seus amigos se viam também.

Emmett e Kimber olhavam curiosos para os Super Brinquedos, maravilhados com tamanho feito.

"TOY. Você que os construiu?" "Foi de fato, Desde criança tinha aptidão pra isso, tanto que aos 4 anos montei meu primeiro brinquedo de controle remoto pra ter movimentos autônomos. De lá pra cá, melhorei minha tecnologia."

"Isso é muito demais. Vejo que são meninos de muito talento."

"Realmente somos, modéstia à parte, srta. Kimber."

"Por favor, só Kimber."

"Certo. Sou um inventor; BOX é um grande mágico; RAP é um fenômeno de dança e MÃO é excelente em trabalho manual. Se pudessem ter conhecido o resto dos nosso amigos."

Nesse momento, Ba Nee veio pra perto de Venolveranha. Ashley quis interferir, mas felizmente o brinquedo de 6 braços não sentiu hostilidade na pequena oriental nem lhe mostrou agressividade e lhe deu a mão. Ba Nee lhe deu um afago na cabeça.

"Dá pra ver que Venolveranha gostou dela." Comentou BOX.

Uma hora passou e estava ficando tarde. Era hora da Gangue Shoulder ir. Apesar de tão pouco tempo, eles e os moradores da casa ficaram muito amigos. Foi que de repente uma ideia acendeu na mente de BOX.

"Gente. Obrigado por tudo. Devo dizer que vocês tem sorte de serem uma família e terem um lar. Meus colegas aqui e eu de certa forma também somos. Não esquentem a cabeça por nossa situação. Afinal..." E o jovem mágico fez um gesto escondido com a mão pra gangue, que entendeu o significado.

_Calma coração_

_Que tenhamos coragem_

_Afinal já estamos aqui_

_Sempre aprendemos_

_A enfrentar as coisas_

_Medo assim nós nunca vimos_

_O nosso destino está traçado_

_No futuro e no passado_

_Com certeza tem_

_Alguém nos esperando_

_Sonhos nossos não vão errar_

_Vão nos receber de braços abertos_

_Ao encontrarmos nosso lar_

_E só estamos no aprendizado_

_Da viagem ao passado._

_Lar, família_

_Tudo isso um dia já possuímos_

_Lar família e só seremos completos_

_Quando achá-los_

_Passo a passo vamos_

_Cheios de esperanças_

_Sem saber para onde vamos_

_Buscamos lá para trás_

_Rumamos pro futuro_

_Como o sonho nos ensinou_

_É temos que voltar_

_Para nos encontrar_

_E só vamos sossegar_

_Quando achar_

_Nossos lar!_

"Até mais."

A Gangue Shoulder seguia pela calçada tranquilamente, sem perceberem que uma certa expressão de incerteza se formava no rosto de Jerrica. Expressão essa que seu pai e irmãs repararam.

"Vão devagar, gente. Sem pressa."

"Acha que vai dar certo, BOX?"

"Bem, RAP. Se o efeito de minhas palavras mais a música que cantamos tiver o efeito esperado, poderemos ter, pelos meus cálculos, o resultado em 3, 2, 1...Agora."

Continua...

* * *

**Achei que a música da jornada de Anastasia viria bem a calhar aqui, naturalmente fazendo uma mudança na letra.**

**Mas será que o plano de BOX dará frutos?**


	4. O Jogo

**Parte 4: O Jogo**

* * *

"3, 2, 1...agora." Falou BOX, mas só houve silêncio.

"Hã? Devia acontecer algo agora, BOX?" "Bem, MÃO, temo que talvez..."

"MENINOS. ESPEREM." Gritou Jerrica quando elas estavam quase dobrando a esquina.

"Há. Bem na palma da nossa mão." "Isso. Só cometi um erro no cálculo de tempo." Jerrica veio pra junto dos meninos.

"Garotos." "Er...sim, srta. Jerrica?" "Primeiro, podem me chamar só de Jerrica, e segundo, poderiam voltar um instante?"

A gangue seguiu Jerrica de volta a casa e lá dentro, todos se acomodaram. "Papai. Posso conversar um pouco com o senhor à sós?"

"Claro, querida."

"Muito bem, eu já volto. Meninas, se comportem bem com eles, entendido?" "Pode deixar, Jerrica. Eu e as garotas vamos ficar de olho." Respondeu Aja.

* * *

Em seu escritório. Emmett se acomodou na cadeira da escrivaninha enquanto sua filha sentava na cadeira da frente.

"Bem, Jerrica. Imagino que essa conversa é sobre...eles?"

"Sim, papai. Sei o quanto você e a mamãe se empenharam na criação da fundação da Starlight pra acolher jovens órfãs, não? Foi porque..."

"Sua mãe também foi órfã, sem ter um lugar pra chamar de lar, até o dia em que me conheceu e depois, foi o que foi."

"Exato. Vocês dois fizeram um trabalho maravilhoso para com as meninas que adotaram, incluindo Shana e Aja, hoje minhas irmãs e melhores amigas, mas pensei: em algum momento, vocês já tinham cogitado, sabe, a possibilidade de, como dizer..." Emmett esboçou um sorriso.

"Jerrica, meu anjo. Sei o que me pedir e a resposta é sim."

"Verdade? Mesmo?" "Claro que sim. Sei o que está pensando. Que esses meninos merecem um lar de verdade, como demos as meninas e de fato, filha, ia falar com sua mãe sobre isso, se não tivesse...bem...você sabe." Emmett expressou um pouco de tristeza, mas logo se recompôs.

"O que decidir, querida, tem meu apoio." A mulher loira deu um caloroso abraço no pai, como uma filha amorosa daria, soltando-se em seguida devido a uma tosse.

"Pai. Está bem?" "Sim, só um pouco cansado. Então o que espera, Jerrica? Vá contar as novidades."

* * *

Na sala de estar, algumas das garotas ainda tinham certa desconfiança para com o quarteto lá presente, embora outras parecessem simpáticas. Mesmo Ashley, que foi uma das mais hostis de início, parecia gostar deles, principalmente do líder BOX. Krissie, por sua vez, já mostrava meio atraída por TOY. Jerrica voltou com o pai à sala.

"Gente. Um comunicado. Falei com o papai sobre uma mudança nas regras. Sei que desde o começo a casa Starlight só acolhe meninas, mas depois de uma divulgação de ideias, pensamos ser a hora de..."

"Espera, Jerrica." Protestou Deidre. "Está pensando em deixar esses garotos ficarem aqui? Mesmo depois do que aconteceu?"

"Mas o que aconteceu? Um mal entendido, só isso." Argumentou Kimber. "Na minha opinião, até que é uma boa ideia e vendo como esses garotos parecem bacanas..."

"E não temos direito de opinar sobre isso? Ainda que sejam as adultas aqui." Retrucou Lela. "Agora espere um minuto, mocinha." BOX pediu-lhe uma pausa.

"Aguarde um instante, Kimber. As meninas podem ter razão. Não parece justo e se é justiça que desejam, resolveremos a esse modo."

"O que propõem, BOX?" Quis saber Jerrica.

"Um jogo. Escolheremos o jogo e as regras. Serão nós contra as meninas. Se elas vencerem, caímos fora, mas se ganharmos, ficamos. Concordam?"

Lela e Becky conversaram um instante e se voltaram. "Aceitamos. Qual o jogo?"

RAP já deu um passo pra frente. "Queimado, eliminação total. Todas vocês contra nós quatro. O time que perder todos seus jogadores, perde. O que acham?"

"Aceitamos. Vai ser fácil demais." Comentou Delaree.

Sendo assim, todos foram para fora. Seguindo para o quintal, escolheram os limites de onde o jogo se daria, mesmo algumas árvores e arbustos ao redor. Os times foram separados e Aja ficou no meio.

"Do lado esquerdo, a Gangue Shoulder e do lado direito, as Meninas Starlight. Seguindo as regras, será por eliminação total, ou seja, perderá o time que perder todos os jogadores. Capitães se apresentem."

BOX e Lela se aproximaram. Aja pegou um moeda e lançou ao ar. BOX ganhou o lance da bola e voltou para sua equipe. Aja ficou em posição de início.

"Estão prontos? JOGUEM." E BOX fez o arremesso, mas as meninas ficaram tão desnorteadas por não querem ser atingidas que se esbarraram e algumas caíram, tendo Nancy e Mariane como as primeiras eliminadas numa só bolada. A gangue já celebrava o primeiro ponto quando Deidre agarrou a bola e jogou contra RAP, mas o dançarino saltou pra longe, dando chance de MÃO pegar a bola e lança-la de volta, atingindo Terry, empurrada sem querer por Joellen. As duas começaram a discutir enquanto os garotos comemoravam outro ponto. Emmett, Jerrica e as irmãs viam a tudo bem pensativos.

"Vocês pegaram o que está acontecendo?"

"Sem dúvida, Jerrica. Eles escolheram um jogo na qual teriam vantagem pelo seu número."

"De certo, Shana, pois em queimado muitos jogadores só aumenta o número de alvos."

"Sim, Kimber, e tem outra coisa que eles mostram saber fazer bem: trabalho de equipe. Se as garotas não conseguirem se organizar..."

"Com certeza vão perder, Aja." Concluiu Emmett.

O jogo foi indo em frente com a Gangue Shoulder na vantagem, trabalhando unidos como as peças de um motor, tendo conseguido eliminar Anne. As Meninas Starlight, por sua vez, mais discutiam do que planejavam, até que Ashley chamou a todas.

"Meninas. Temos que nos organizar ou perderemos. Nossa melhor chance é de fazê-los perder o espirito de equipe e creio saber como." Depois de uma conversa, as garotas pareceram mais animadas e de volta ao jogo, puseram em prática o plano de Ashley.

"Ei, BOX. Querido." Chamou a menina loira. "Sabe o que penso? Que não é tão durão quanto acho."

"Está dizendo o que, hein?" "Nada, que é o que pensamos de vocês, seus ladrõezinhos de nada." "Quem tá chamando de ladrão, pirralha?" Gritou RAP.

"Apenas um grupinho que entrou na nossa casa pra roubar, liderados por um mágico de meia-tigela." BOX parecia estar perdendo a calma, mas TOY se pôs na frente da palavra.

"Vai parando com isso. Deixar o chefe em estado de nervos só vai piorar pro seu lado."

"Será mesmo?" Zombou Becky. "Ou será que o garoto aí só é bom em liderar um grupo de fracassados?" As meninas começaram a rir, de modo que BOX ficou a ficar mais nervoso. TOY tentou acalmá-lo, mas por isso quase foi acertado por um bola, desviada a tempo por MÃO. O jovem mágico começou a se agitar.

"Ninguém, ninguém insulta ou ameaça meus amigos." Com isso, a caixa que BOX carrega na costas começou a brilhar. A Gangue sabia do que se tratava e era hora da explicação do narrador (ou seja, eu de novo):

QUANDO BOX SE ENCONTRA EM PERIGO, SUA CAIXA MÁGICA CONCENTRA OS RAIOS CÓSMICOS DA ATMOSFERA DO PLANETA, CONVERTENDO-OS NUMA NOVA ENERGIA. ESSE PODER É A FORÇA-SHOULDER.

"FORÇA-SHOULDER, VINDE A MIM." E diversos vórtices de energia se formavam ao redor, um maior bem acima das nuvens. "SHOULDER-MEGA-BO." E do vórtice maior desceu um bastão negro com 2 cristais nas pontas, indo parar nas mãos de BOX. Não teve quem não ficou surpreso. Para Deidre, isso não era nada.

"Bah. Vai precisar mais que efeitos especiais pra nos vencer."

"Então jogue com tudo. CONCENTRADOR ENERGÉTICO." E virando o bastão acima da cabeça, BOX concentrou um forte feixe de luz que lançava faíscas ao redor. Quando a bola que Deidre jogou quase o alcançava, BOX liberou seu ataque. "GRAVITO-MAGNUS."

E a força gerada pelo bastão rebateu a bola de volta pelo mesmo trecho que ela veio, acertando Deidre e na sequência, Joellen. Foi um espanto geral.

"Caramba. Sou apenas eu ou mais alguém viu tudo aquilo?" Comentou Shana com os olhos arregalados com o de personagem de anime. Kimber, na mesma condição, foi a única a falar.

"Acho que todos vimos. Esse meninos não são deste mundo." "E se querem saber, essa disputa vai ficar mais interessante a cada jogada que vier." Falou Emmett em admiração.

Continua...

* * *

**Sim, o narrador falou de novo e acho que posso introduzir mais disso mais pra frente.**

**Os fãs dos tokusatsus vão reconhecer de certo parte do escrito.**


	5. O Quinto Shoulder

**Parte 5: O Quinto Shoulder**

* * *

A disputa estava acirrada. Quando parecia que a estratégia das meninas em insultar BOX pra distraí-lo iria funcionar, veio a reviravolta.

"Esses garotos são determinados." Comentou Krissie. "Não seria melhor desistir? Sério, não vejo o mal deles ficarem aqui." Ashley começava a ter a mesma opinião, mas precisava se manter firme.

"Esta é uma disputa importante. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder tão feio, agora que estamos reduzidas a metade."

"Tenho uma ideia. Pros arbustos, depressa." Exclamou Becky, e naquele instante, todas se refugiaram pros arbustos e árvores.

"Ih. Será que elas estão fugindo, BOX?" "Não sei, TOY. Talvez estejam planejando algo. Em todo caso, atrás delas, mas com cuidado."

* * *

Seguindo pela mata, cada membro da Gangue seguia cautelosamente. Nesse instante, uma bola saiu por trás de uma árvore, quase acertando RAP, se não tivesse agachado depressa. Outras bolas mais surgiram como mísseis, passando raspando pelo grupo que mal teve tempo de sair da mata. Ao se recomporem, viram as garotas Starlight armadas com várias bolas.

"Se vão usar chumbo grosso, nós também podemos." Falou Delaree, atirando mais uma bola na direção de BOX, que a desviou com o Shoulder-Mega-Bo.

* * *

Ao longe, Jerrica, seu pai, as irmãs e as meninas eliminadas assistiam bem atentos o jogo.

"Parece que as meninas estão aprendendo a se virar bem." Falou Aja.

"Não acha que devíamos intervir agora? Quero dizer, elas pegaram aquelas bolas(e nem imagino onde as acharam)e estão prontas pra um bombardeio."

"Esperemos um pouco mais, Jerrica. Tenho a impressão que mais coisa vai vir." Exclamou Emmett.

* * *

"Temos problemas agora, turma. Com tantas bolas, vai ser um pouco mais difícil. O que faremos, BOX?"

"Só resta um jeito, MÃO: a Formação Pirâmide."

"Mas, BOX, ela só é efetiva com 5 integrantes." "Então teremos que conseguir com 4. Não há alternativa. Estão comigo?"

"SIM."

"Então vamos. FORMAÇÃO PIRÂMIDE."

Assim, MÃO, RAP e TOY se juntaram de costas uns pros outros e engancharam seus braços, enquanto BOX saltou numa cambalhota sobre seus ombros, fixando-se como um sentinela. Era como se fosse uma pirâmide humana.

"Se acham que ficar em cima uns dos outros vai ajudá-los, isso só os torna um alvo mais fácil." E dizendo tais palavras, Lela arremessou a bola bem pro meio, apenas pra ver BOX saltar sobre ela e cair de volta à formação. Foi de abrir a boca.

Em seguida, as outras garotas trataram de jogar mais bolas, contudo os movimentos da torre viva eram rápidos e defensivos, bloqueando cada ataque, embora um pouco desajeitado, que foi algo na qual Aja reparou.

"Essa formação deles se mostra bem eficaz. Seguem todos os passos com sincronia e sabem o momento certo de agir, mas temo que possa ter uma falha."

"E que falha seria?"

"Já verá, Shana."

* * *

Por um tempo, a Gangue Shoulder pôde evitar os ataques, porém algo parecia errado no modo que se movimentavam. Em certo instante, TOY deu um escorregão, derrubando não só a si, mas toda a equipe, fazendo BOX deixar sua arma rolar ao longe.

"Tá todo mundo bem? O que houve, gente?" "O que eu temia, BOX. A formação só dá certo com 4 na base. Sem isso, é como um mapa sem a bússola de direção." Mas MÃO mal acabou de falar quando as meninas se aproximaram com rostos de vitoriosas.

"Que pena, meninos. Jogaram consideravelmente bem, mas é hora de finalizar a partida." Disse Delaree em posição de arremesso. BOX via sua arma ao longe.

"Droga. Se eu pudesse alcançar o Shoulder-Mega-Bo..."

Delaree atirou a bola na direção de RAP, ao passo que BOX se preparava pra se jogar na frente. Porém, no último segundo, algo como um raio veio na frente, rebatendo a bola. Ao olharem o que era parecia um bastão de sinuca com uma listra negra na lateral cravado no chão. BOX viu surpreso.

"Esse bastão...eu conheço. Só pode ser..." E na hora, uma figura de roupa negra saltou pra perto, ficando entre o grupo caído e as meninas. Vendo melhor, era um garoto de cabelo escuro e vestido de preto dos pés a cabeça, exceto pelas luvas brancas.

"Desculpem aparecer sem convite, mas simplesmente não gosto de lutas desiguais." Aquele tom de voz cheio de mistério era pra gangue inconfundível. RAP foi o primeiro a perceber.

"DNA? É você, mano?"

"Sim, sou eu, meus amigos, e vejo que cheguei na hora H." Ele citou, dando a mão para seus amigos se erguerem. Todo o grupo foi pra cima dele com um abraço.

"Em geral não curto esse lance de abraço, mas posso abrir umas exceções. Tem como me deixar a par da situação?"

"Espera um pouco. Quem é ele?" Perguntou Ashley. "Permita apresentar-me. Sou Denzel Nataniel, especialista em biologia e engenharia genética. Codinome: DNA." E fazendo um movimento de arremesso com o casaco até agora embrulhado e escondido seu suas costas, foi como se uma concentração de energia o envolvesse, similar a usada por BOX.

"UNIFORME...DNA."

DNA TAMBÉM USA OS RAIOS CÓSMICOS PRA SE EQUIPAR COM UM TRAJE SHOULDER.

E com as luzes e faíscas diminuídas, DNA estava usando seu casaco junto a joelheiras, cotoveleiras e um óculos visor escuro, empunhando o bastão de sinuca. "E este é meu companheiro de todas as horas, o CHEGA-MAIS. Agora que estou pronto, qual é o babado?"

TOY explicou ao amigo o que se passava. Já por dentro do assunto, ele se pôs em desafio contra as Meninas Starlight.

"Certo, garotas. Agora tem um novo peão na partida, e vamos tornar isso mais interessante. O dobro ou nada." "Como assim?" Quis saber Ba Nee.

"Simples: se acertarem um de nós, perdemos; se pudermos acertar 3 de vocês numa só jogada, ganhamos. Topam?" As garotas se puseram em círculo e após uns instantes, Lela se dirigiu ao garotos. "Certo. Nós topamos. Agora ao jogo."

"Parece que vai vir mais coisa por aí." Disse Jerrica, esfregando as mãos meio nervosa. De fato, todos que viam, até as meninas ao seu lado, sentiam a tensão.

* * *

BOX tomou a liderança. "Perfeito, pessoal. Nossa última chance e desta vez, vai funcionar. FORMAÇÃO PIRÂMIDE."

"SIM." E novamente o grupo, agora com o auxílio do novo jogador, se juntou como antes com BOX subindo sobre a pirâmide humana com sua arma na mão. DNA o chamou e lhe passou seu taco. "Pegue, BOX. Com a força do Chega-Mais, terá uma defesa mais firme." "Está bem." As Meninas Starlight viram a cena com desdem.

"Fala sério. Pensam que um truque que falhou antes vai funcionar de novo?" E Becky jogou a bola com força, mas desta vez a torre humana se locomoveu mais depressa e com mais firmeza. Um outro arremesso feito por Krissie acabou interceptado por BOX usando os 2 bastões pra pegar a bola como um par de hachis, para seguidamente jogá-la pra cima.

"Mas que demais, papai. Os meninos voltaram com força total."

"É sim, Kimber, e se eu estiver certo, esta será a última partida."

* * *

Mais bolas são jogadas contra a Gangue, que consegue desviar e lançá-las para pontos longes o bastante pra não poderem ser recuperadas. Em certo tempo, as meninas Starlight já não tinham o que arremessar, mas os garotos também não.

"Jogaram bem, gatinhas, mas fiquem sabendo que o jogo chegou ao seu fim." Exclamou TOY. Ashley pareceu não entender.

"Mas como vai se dar? Não tem mais bolas pra jogar."

"Será?" E um som de algo caindo tomou o ar e viram ser a bola que BOX tinha jogado pra cima. O mágico com os 2 bastões numa só mão pulou com o auxílio de seu grupo, concentrando novamente a Força-Shoulder. "CONCENTRADOR ENERGÉTICO." E com as armas acima da cabeça, deu o golpe final.

"DUPLO RELÂMPAGO." E acertou a bola, que pareceu um cometa de tão veloz que foi, ricocheteando em vários pontos que mal se via.

As meninas não podiam nem ver. De repente, Ba Nee caiu ao chão como que atingida. Distraídas pela queda da amiga, nem puderam ver quando Krissie também tombou. As garotas fugiram em pânico se saber pra onde ir.

Ashley tentava correr sem ao menos ver ao redor, quando um feixe entrou em sua frente. Tentou desviar, mas foi tarde demais. Ashley foi abatida de tal jeito que foi empurrada quase caindo. Quando se deu conta, era a bola que segurava nas mãos, tomada por um grande choque. "Não acredito que...nós perdemos."

Jerrica, Emmett, Shana, Aja, Kimber e as meninas se aproximaram. Não houve dúvida do resultado.

"Time Meninas Starlight eliminado. Vitória da Gangue Shoulder." Anunciou Jerrica com o braço erguido tipo como um juiz.

BOX e seus amigos vibravam e se remexiam em celebração. Os Super Brinquedos deixaram o abrigo da mochila de TOY e se reuniram a eles na comemoração. As meninas se aproximaram da gangue, todas com caras de poucas amigas, mas depois ergueram as mãos em cumprimento.

"Parabéns, meninos. Bem vindos a casa Starlight." Respondeu Ashley com um sorriso. Foi um alvoroço de abraços, cumprimentos e apertos de mãos.

"Gente. Pedimos desculpas por tê-los chamado-os de ladrões. Sentimos mesmo." Disse Lela com um suspiro. RAP deu de ombros com alegria.

"De boa. já esquecemos. O que vale que é agora todos podemos ser uma só família. Não é, turma?" Nessa hora, um clima meio pesado pairou por lá. "Que foi? O que se deu agora?"

"Eu também queria saber. Vocês venceram. Vão poder ficar aqui."

BOX tomou a palavra. "O caso foi, Jerrica, que o acordo era só pra mim, RAP, MÃO, TOY e os Super Brinquedos. DNA não tava aqui." TOY concordou. "Foi mesmo. Ele não ajudou no resgate da sua bolsa, e não vamos querer deixá-lo de fora."

"Calma, galera. Não ligo se não ficar." "Mas você é da família, DNA. Ou te deixam ficar ou não ficamos." Protestou MÃO. Emmeet Benton se aproximou.

"Garotos. Sei que poderemos resolver tal questão." Foi aí que DNA olhou bem o homem mais de perto e como um estalo, puxou algo de seu bolso, perecendo uma carteira de motorista.

"Isto por acaso é seu, senhor Benton?" "M-mas como sabe meu...?" E vendo o documento na mão do garoto, Emmett reconheceu-o na hora.

"Minha carteira de motorista. Pensei que tivesse perdido. Onde...?" "Achei à umas quadras daqui. Felizmente tinha o endereço nela e como não era longe, vim entregar."

"Mais uma vez a honestidade da Gangue Shoulder se mostra real." Comentou BOX, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de seu amigo. Kimber sorriu.

"Bem, vendo esta nova boa ação, só podemos dizer...seja também bem vindo a ficar, DNA." "Se é assim...eu aceito."

"Perfeito, crianças. Vamos alojar nossos novos amigos e depois, fazer um jantar de boas-vindas à eles." Citou Jerrica ao lado do pai, vendo a todos seguir para a casa em forte euforia.

Fim.

* * *

**Sei, sei. De novo o narrador entrou na história, mas e daí?**

**E não me perguntem onde Ashley e as meninas conseguiram ao bolas. Tem coisas que é melhor...nem tentar explicar.**

**Ainda não acabou, apesar do 'fim'. Tem mais uma parte que será bem interessante. **


	6. Epílogo - Origens Secretas

**Parte 6: Epílogo - Origens Secretas**

* * *

Na vastidão do universo, mais precisamente na galáxia EX-832, distante em 6 milhões de anos da Terra (porém, alguns conhecem um caminho onde podem levar 2 horas menos), se situa um planeta como poucos no cosmo: Shoulder, o quarto a partir de seu sol.

Um planeta dotado de um ecossistema totalmente equilibrado entre a natureza e o progresso se dado pelos seus habitantes, os shoulders, uma raça humanoide que vive em harmonia e paz. Tendo um modo de vida que os permite viver em eterna juventude após os 18 anos e produzindo tudo que necessitam sem exceder os limites, incluindo suas fontes de energia renováveis, desfrutavam de tempos pacíficos com as diversas formas de vida animal e seus autômatos auxiliares.

Um dia, tudo isso mudou quando um grupo de espaçonaves aterrissou em seu solo. Seus tripulantes consistiam de seres parte humanos e parte insetos.

Os shoulder se reuniram pra recebê-los com festividades.

"Saudações, visitantes. Em nome do planeta Shoulder, nós os recebemos..." Mas os alienígenas ignoraram completamente as boas vindas e ao comando de um dispositivo, as naves em solo se abriram, liberando algo parecidos com grandes chaminés, as quais foram expelindo uma espessa fumaça negra, cobrindo o céu outrora azul com uma camada sombria e macabra, trazendo horríveis efeitos como a queda de diversos pássaros e a morte de boa parte da vegetação. Para os shoulders, aquilo era terrível.

"O que acham que estão fazendo? Parem com isso agora. Estão destruindo nosso mundo." Mas os insetóides, como passaram a ser chamados, ignoraram o pedido e foram jogando mais fumaça e resíduos no planeta, tornando-o cada vez menos suportável aos habitantes e aos animais, estes cada vez mais perto de serem extintos.

De início, os shoulders quiseram tentar conversar com os insetóides e procurar convencê-los a achar um modo melhor de ambas as raças poderem viver juntas, mas os alienígenas agiam como que não os ouvissem, seguindo com a poluição. Devido a isso, um deles resolveu fazer uma coisa que até agora ninguém nunca fez: os atacou a base de pedradas, ferindo um deles gravemente na cabeça.

"VÃO EMBORA, MONSTROS. DEIXEM NOSSO MUNDO EM PAZ." Junto dele, outros trataram de reagir da mesma maneira, jogando pedras, pedaços de madeira e tudo que podiam contra os invasores, que por sua vez e pela primeira vez desde que chegaram, responderam...com armas de fogo em massa. Por causa disso, os shoulders tiveram que fugir, mas começaram a montar um foco de resistência, fazendo uso de armas que conseguiam dos invasores e empregando sua própria tecnologia, até o momento utilizada para paz, em dispositivos bélicos e seus drones autômatos em máquinas de combate e infiltração de espionagem.

* * *

Cada dia que passava, as paisagens verdes e serenas do planeta davam lugar a campos devastados por tiros e explosões, deixando mais marcas de ruínas e destruição onde quer que se visse. Ambos os lados sofriam baixas intensas, mas bem mais pro lado dos insetóides, que por estranhos motivos, preferiam se deixar morrer do que ter suas naves danificadas ou destruídas, o que se deu até agora só com um nave, deixando-os em estado de pânico. Isso chamou a atenção dos líderes da resistência, que decidiam estudar a questão à fundo.

* * *

Semanas viraram meses e a guerra seguia cada vez pior. BOS, líder número 1 da resistência, mostrava-se nervoso ao falar com seu povo.

"Os abrigos e bases construídas já não estão conseguindo dar conta de tantas pessoas e animais e os suprimentos e recursos, se esgotando. Precisamos dar um ponto final a isso ou do contrário, estaremos condenados. Necessitamos de uma nova tática."

"E acho que sei como obtê-la, senhor." Respondeu uma jovem cientista que entrou no salão de reuniões como toda pressa, junto com vários outros.

"Sério, doutora EIN? O que conseguiu?" "Vou explicar. Foquem no monitor principal, por favor." E uma tela grande desceu a vista da platéia, exibindo diversos arquivos e fotos.

"Primeiro, pelo o que conseguimos com nossos espiões-drones, a fumaça que os invasores estão soltando contêm um elemento que combinado a nossa atmosfera, é vital à vida deles e obviamente perigoso à nossa; segundo, nosso mundo não é o primeiro que eles invadem. Pelos registros, já estiveram em outros planetas com igual resultado: o invadem, liberam seus venenos pra sua própria vitalidade e quando esgotam os recursos, partem, deixando uma trilha de devastação impensada para trás. Cada planeta invadido não durou mais que um ano ou um ano e meio. Eles tem feito isso desde que perderam seu mundo original e irão fazê-lo até acharem um outro, o que custará a vida de bilhões, efetivamente."

BOS não cria no que ouviu. "Que pavoroso. Quer dizer que mesmo que os expulsemos, vão seguir matando planeta após planeta apenas pela própria sobrevivência? Isso não podemos permitir. Temos que impedi-los aqui agora e de uma vez por todas."

"Concordo, comandante, e isso me leva a minha outra descoberta."

Os cientistas arrastaram uma mesa móvel coberta e descobrindo-a, revelou um aparelho similar a um pequeno motor.

"Essa máquina é a chave para o fim deles." Respondeu contente EIN. "E seria...?" "Obtivemos da nave insetóide que destruímos, comandante BOS. É o gerador principal da fumaça vital. Venha comigo que explicarei meu plano."

* * *

Pouco depois, num laboratório de teste, o gerador foi posto e trancado numa sala isolada, onde se pode ver por uma vidraça. Na sala ao lado, ficavam BOS e EIN. BOS estavam de olho no aparelho enquanto EIN ligava uma sequência de comandos e num instante, o aparelho liberou a fumaça negra tóxica, preocupando um pouco o comandante da resistência, porém tal preocupação cessou por estarem bem isolados.

"Como vê, comandante, o gerador está funcional. E agora, observe isto." E na sala, um gás verde foi liberado, neutralizando a fumaça e em alguns segundos, afetando o gerador, reduzindo-o a ferrugem. BOS ficou impressionado. A porta foi aberta e dela, saiu uma onda de ar agradável e respirável.

"Excelente, EIN. Meus parabéns. Sua descoberta poderá ser a chave da vitória."

"Agradecido, comandante. A substância verde é um composto químico criado especificamente pra combater o efeito da fumaça, neutralizando-a e restaurando-a ao ar de outrora, ao mesmo tempo que destrói o gerador. Ainda que eles fujam, não poderão infectar mais os planetas."

"Não poderão?"

Não, porque esses aparelhos são frutos de uma tecnologia que eles não tem mais, devido aos anos que viveram vagando, esgotando todos os seus recursos. Podem ser consertados se o dano não for extenso, mas não podem ser mais duplicados e ainda que escapem, sem os geradores, morrerão antes de invadirem o planeta seguinte."

"Sendo assim, devemos elaborar uma estratégia. Comece a produção de mais dessa fórmula num local seguro. Garantirei total proteção."

"Imediatamente, senhor."

Com uma nova possibilidade de vencer a guerra, os shoulders elaboraram ataques as naves insetóides, usando como distração para que os drones, equipados com sistema anti-detecção, pudessem entrar nas espaçonaves e adentrarem nas câmaras onde os geradores ficam guardados e liberarem a química, inutilizando-os. Quando a fumaça negra desaparece, significa que a operação foi bem sucedida, para desespero dos invasores, várias vezes eliminados até o último nos combates.

* * *

Quanto mais as batalhas seguiam seu curso, mais era certa a derrota invasora. Algumas vezes levando a destruição das naves pelo mecanismo explosivo contido nos drones, garantindo que o gerador fosse eliminado em definitivo. Aos poucos, a atmosfera do planeta retornava ao seu estado normal, impossibilitando cada vez menos os insetóides sobreviverem, sufocando até a morte. Fugir nas naves ainda funcionais nada adiantava, pois sem seus geradores de fumaça, morriam em meio ao espaço.

"Meus amigos." Chamou BOS a todos seus oficiais presentes. "Devo dizer que estamos a um passo da liberdade. Nestas últimas semanas, graças a fórmula criada por nossos cientistas liderados pela brilhante doutora EIN, o número dos invasores foi diminuindo rapidamente, levando nossas tropas à derrubá-los quase sem problemas. De todas as naves deles, só resta a nave-mãe como a única que está ainda soltando a fumaça vital, porém é só uma questão de tempo..."

Nesse instante, um soldado entrou a toda na sala. "Senhor. Lamento aparecer sem ser anunciado, mas tenho notícias a divulgar."

"Boas ou más?"

"Um pouco de cada. Inicialmente, os insetóides encontraram o laboratório onde a química era produzida. Fizemos os que podíamos, mas..."

BOS teve um mal pressentimento. "O laboratório foi...atacado?"

"Receio que sim. Salvamos quase todos, mas perdemos a produção da fórmula."

"Tudo foi destruído?" O soldado soube ainda sorrir. "Por milagre, pudemos salvar um contêiner e ele está aqui." Alguns soldados entraram, carregando um tambor bem grande.

"Foi o restou da fórmula. Cheio até a boca."

BOS suspirou aliviado. "Que ótimo. Bom trabalho. Deve dar para nossa investida final. Em poucos dias..."

"Lamento dizer, mas não temos muito tempo. Interceptamos um comunicado de que os aliens restantes partirão em breve com a nave-mãe."

"Isso não pode acontecer. Se eles escaparem com o único gerador em funcionamento, outro mundo sofrerá. É necessário vencê-los agora. Estão comigo?" BOS se virou para seus oficiais.

"SIM."

"Ouçam com atenção: temos que garantir de uma vez por todas o fim desse gerador e assim salvar não só nosso mundo, mas todos os demais. Apenas os drones não serão suficientes, por isso precisarei de alguns voluntários, mas devo avisar que provavelmente será uma missão de risco e sem retorno. Mesmo assim, posso contar com algum voluntário?"

"Eu estou nessa."

"Perfeito, DOG. Mais alguém?" Outros 6 levantaram as mãos. BOS ficou contente com a equipe.

"Então a missão contará com DOG na liderança, seguido de BOX, BOB, DNA, MÃO, RAP e TOY. Se estão decididos a irem, lhes desejo toda sorte do mundo, amigos."

"Não falharemos, senhor. Pelo bem de nossos planeta e outros." Falou BOX com orgulho.

* * *

"Certo, rapazes. Pra essa missão, irão equipados com os mais novos dispositivos e armas de nosso laboratórios. Os trajes funcionam pra absorver os raios cósmicos da atmosfera e poderem ampliar suas capacidades. BOX e DNA, pelos meus cálculos, vocês estão aptos a utilizarem o Shoulder-Mega-Bo e o taco voador Chega-Mais. Estes drones que TOY me ajudou a aperfeiçoar são o que há de mais avançados, pois além de mais fortes, foram dotados de melhor capacidade racional."

"Agradecemos, doutora. Vamos dar de tudo nessa missão." "Sei que farão bonito, BOX. Entretanto, tem mais uma coisa que precisam levar." EIN entregou-lhe um pequenos cilindro.

"Cuidado com isto. É uma bomba também alimentada por raios cósmicos cuja força, por teoria, é capaz de rasgar o próprio tecido do tempo-espaço. Usem-na só em último recurso."

"De boa, doutora. A gente entra e saí sem ninguém ver. " "Devo dizer que sua positividade me espanta, RAP."

"Certo, turma. Vamos então, pois a guerra não espera por ninguém. Avante." Exclamou DOG.

Se dirigindo a porta, EIN se chegou a eles. "Um aviso final, gente: corre um boato de que os aliens introduziram um espião em forma humana. Não que eu confie em boatos, mas avisar não faz mal algum."

"É compreensivo sua preocupação, EIN, mas tudo vai sair bem."

"Obrigada, BOB. Só tenham cuidado, tá bom?" E o grupo, seguido dos drones, codinomes: Venolveranha, Quimedera, Perfuramatrix, Casâmera, Kabukina, Sereitimética e Roda Mortal, partiu para a missão de suas vidas.

* * *

Aquela noite, a tropa liderada por BOS chegou ao local da nave-mãe, severamente vigiada pelos insetóides, com o grupo de infiltração esperando no ponto combinado. A um sinal de seu líder, os shoulders iniciaram o ataque em massa contra os inimigos, que embora um tanto debilitados pelas pouca fumaça que lhes restava, lutaram com determinação e instinto pra proteger a nave, sem saber o que a resistência tinha em mente.

BOX, DOG e seus amigos se aproximaram pela parte pouco protegida da nave, podendo passar pelos únicos insetóides sem dificuldades. Ao longe, viam seus companheiros lutando ferozmente e mesmo com o pesar de ver alguns deles caindo na luta, tinham consciência de seu dever.

* * *

O interior era escuro, úmido e com grande quantia de fumaça intoxicante, mas procurando ignorar tais efeitos, iam seguindo em frente.

"A direção é esta mesma, DOG?"

"Certamente, DNA, conforme o mapa registrado na memória do Roda Mortal, bem...aqui." DOG apontou num ponto bem nítido no mapa holográfico gerado pelo drone.

"Só mais uns metros e estaremos no local." TOY pareceu um tanto apreensivo. "Sei não, mas está me parecendo fácil demais."

"Entendo, TOY," DOG lhe pôs a mão no ombro em apoio. "Mas não há como parar e lembre do sacrifício que nossos amigos passaram por esta chance."

Depois de uma longa caminhada, evitando o máximo possível de alarmes e guardas, o grupo alcançou seu destino: a sala do gerador de fumaça. DOG se colocou na frente.

"Conseguimos, turma. Hora de encerrar a operação. Peguem o cilindro da fórmula e..." Mas o líder não teve nem como completar a ordem, pois um pelotão de insetóides surgiu de todos os lados, armados até os dentes.

"Droga. Uma emboscada."

"M-mas como descobriram? Era uma operação sigilosa." RAP olhou meio torto. MÃO já tinha uma resposta em mente.

"Acho que EIN tinha razão. Os bichos feios infiltraram um espião. O que fazemos agora?"

BOX só viu uma maneira disso tudo terminar. Discretamente, pegou o cilindro que a jovem cientista lhe passou e apertou um botão da lateral. Quando o dispositivo começou a apitar, em seguida o jogou contra os aliens, os distraindo tempo suficiente pra dar a chance de sua equipe pegar a fórmula e jogá-la contra o gerador. Os invasores recuperaram a bomba, mas mal puderam realizar qualquer ação, pois tudo sumiu num clarão intenso.

* * *

Do lado de fora, a resistência e os insetóides pararam a luta quando a nave-mãe explodiu, voando pedaços delas por toda parte. O céu quase que na hora retornou ao seu estado normal, ao passo que os invasores restantes começaram a cair no chão como que sufocados e instantes depois, morrerem asfixiados.

A resistência vibrava e gritava em jubilo e euforia por finalmente terem vencido. Doutora EIN apareceu em meio ao campo e pulou sobre BOS, beijando-o com paixão. Vendo o local onde estava a nave-mãe, EIN chorava pela perda de seus amigos, mas BOS a abraçou em consolo.

"Eles foram grandes heróis, minha querida. Eles e todos que deram suas vidas pelo nosso planeta e outros. Que suas memórias vivam para sempre em nossas mentes e corações."

* * *

BOX abriu seus olhos e reparou que estava vivo e seus amigos todos juntos, mas inconscientes, juntamente com os drones em estado funcional. Ele tratou de despertar cada um. Não teve um que não ficou surpreso de estar vivo.

"Caramba, gente. Fomos pegos no raio da explosão e ainda ficamos vivos?"

"Aparentemente, DNA, a teoria de EIN que a explosão poderia abrir as fronteiras do tempo-espaço e nisso, ela acertou em cheio. De algum modo, fomos arremessados por um tipo de fenda dimensional, indo parar em outro lugar."

"Mas a questão, TOY, é onde?" "Isso, BOB, acho que posso resolver, fazendo uns ajustes no computador central de Roda Mortal. Quimedera, vou precisar que dê uma voadinha."

Segurando alguns fios ligado por TOY ao Roda Mortal, Quimedera voou até certa altura, o bastante pra ativar o computador do drone e sintonizá-lo a qualquer faixa de comunicação presente. Por meio do sistema informativo local chamado de internet, estendido por todo aquele mundo, o perdido grupo obteve as informações necessárias de seu paredeiro e costumes locais. DOG foi o primeiro a comentar as descobertas.

"Interessante. Então este planeta se chama Terra, que é o terceiro a partir de seu sol na galáxia de nome Via-Láctea, e nos encontramos na cidade de Los Angeles, Estados Unidos da América. Seu nível de tecnologia ainda está nos primórdios, ou seja, não é avançada o bastante pra nos propor um meio de voltar pra casa."

"O que se faz, então?" "Pra começar, RAP, devemos aprender os costumes deste mundo, ou melhor, desta cidade inicialmente, para não chamar a atenção de que somos de outro mundo. Sugiro adotarmos nomes nativos. TOY. Veja por essa internet ideias de nomes."

"Já tá saindo." Vasculhando a tela holográfica, o grupo foi vendo diversas opções e algumas delas pareceram ótimas em combinar seus próprios nomes pra não esquecê-los.

"Tem vários legais aí. Deste dia em diante, eu, BOX, serei...Brian Oxford."

"Se é assim, o RAP aqui será...Richard Apple."

"Podem me chamar de MÃO pra...Marvin Ozang. Tenho tudo à mão. Sem trocadilho, é claro"

"Então de TOY serei...Toha Yazawa."

"E passarei de DNA para...Denzen Nataniel."

"Para DOG, qual a melhor opção? Já sei. Douglas Ganther. E você, BOB? Já decidiu?"

"Hmmm. Meio difícil de escolher, pois são tantos. Este...ou talvez este. Ou quem sabe...Ah. Vai este aqui." "E qual será?"

"Bobby Braddock."

Fim(mesmo).

* * *

**As origens foram reveladas, mas será que um dia eles voltarão ao seu mundo? O planeta Shoulder está salvo? Quem era o espião que entregou o grupo? Será que me darei ao trabalho de um dia escrever isso? Quem sabe.**

**Há uma piada na história que os mais espertos irão recordar.**

**E os fãs mais atentos de Jem verão um certo nome que tem razões pra recordar. **


End file.
